


Comfy

by angelatwell



Series: Agent Carter but everyone is gay [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelatwell/pseuds/angelatwell
Summary: Jack is impatient for cuddles, but Daniel doesn't mind.





	Comfy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://angelatwell.tumblr.com/post/176987007418/comfy), with a prompt from [here](https://angelatwell.tumblr.com/post/176986438518/fluff-starters).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re comfy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Daaaaaniel, come to bed,” Jack whined, as his boyfriend brushed his teeth. Daniel spat his toothpaste into the sink, and rinsed his mouth, before coming out of the bathroom, and getting into bed.

 

“Impatient much?” Daniel commented, as Jack moved to the side a little, to make space for him.

 

“I’m tired,” Jack defended, as Daniel cuddled up to him, and lay his head on his chest.

 

Daniel scoffed. “Yeah, try telling me that at 3 AM when you ask what your cat named you.”

 

“Hey, it’s a valid question!”

 

“Pfft. You’re comfy,” Daniel commented, as Jack wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I try. Your hair smells nice.”

 

“Thanks, I washed it while you were nagging me to come to bed.”

 

“Let’s sleep.”

 

“I agree.”

 

“Goodnight, Susan.”

 

“Goodnight, Jack.”

 

It didn’t take long for them to drift off into a blissful sleep, forgetting that their alarm was set for 5 AM.


End file.
